


Cherry Pie and Panties

by getluckywithbucky



Series: Destiel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Pie, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getluckywithbucky/pseuds/getluckywithbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's new to seduction. Dean appreciates the effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie and Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for Destiel Week: Cas trying to be sexy for Dean. (This is the shortest one.)

"I brought you pie."

"Really?" Dean grinned - now that was just awesome. Sam always forgot the pie, or ruined the pie, and Dean was definitely digging the fact that Castiel, nerd-angel, had  _remembered the pie._

"It's cherry." Cas placed the pan down on the table, the scent alone enough to make Dean salivate.

"Oh yeah?" Dean almost wanted to kiss the angel, because seriously,  _cherry pie_.

"Yes. I am also wearing the pink lace panties you were examining at the store."

Dean stared, because, yeah, if these were Castiel's attempts at seduction - they were fucking working.  "Shit."


End file.
